Cymbal
|Race= Mutant Namek |Date of birth= May 8th, Age 753 |Date of death= May 8th, Age 753 |Height=5'11.5" (181cm)[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_a-c#cymbal Daizenshuu 7, 1996] |Weight=253 lbs. (115kg) |Allegiance= King Piccolo's Demon Clan |FamConnect= Nameless Namek (father before splitting into two) King Piccolo (father) Unnamed offspring (brothers) Piano (brother) Tambourine (brother) Drum (brother) Piccolo Jr. (brother/father's reincarnation) Kami (uncle/father's good counterpart) Katas (grandfather) }} Cymbal is King Piccolo's third son following his release. He is a large, humanoid, dragon-like Namekian, and his mutation is related to his apparent specialty: finding Dragon Balls (King Piccolo mutters that it's only fitting that such a spawn resembles a dragon). Background After hatching, Cymbal's first assignment is to gather the remaining Dragon Balls so his father can wish for restored youth and power. After he learns of the location of the nearest Dragon Ball from Emperor Pilaf, Cymbal heads out to retrieve it. He finds Goku and Yajirobe at Yajirobe's Prairie, and demands they hand over the Dragon Ball. When Yajirobe refuses to give it to him, Cymbal threatens to kill him for it. Goku and Yajirobe play Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who fights him, which Yajirobe wins. Cymbal fights Yajirobe, with his punches and Beam Rays not affecting the swordsman, and is killed when Yajirobe slices him in half by his katana. Cymbal is then roasted and eaten by Yajirobe. Like all of King Piccolo's sons, Cymbal is sent to Hell after his death and he is never seen again. Although short-lived, he showed he could fly (with his wings, like Tambourine), and showed his fighting prowess when he punched Yajirobe and later fired some electricity/ki blasts at him before meeting his end. Excepting Piano, who we never see fight, he is the weakest of King Piccolo's spawns, and his older brother Tambourine is described as being "several times stronger than him." Like his father and brothers, Cymbal's name is originally a pun on a musical instrument. Techniques *'Flight' – Cymbal can fly using his wings. *'Beam Ray' – Cymbal fires energy waves that look like bolts of electricity. Used during his battle against Yajirobe. This technique was named in the video game Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu. *'Chou Makouhou' – The ability to shoot a beam of energy from his mouth. Cymbal uses it in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu. A spawns who share strong resemblance with Cymbal also uses this technique in the anime. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu'' (Boss) *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' (Boss) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' (NPC) Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Daisuke Gōri *FUNimation Dub: Paul LeBlanc *Latin American Dub: Ricardo Hill *Brazilian Dub: Mario Vilela Trivia *Cymbal is the first Namekian born and hatched on-screen in the series. *In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, when finding the Dragon Balls in a desert, a skeleton head which resembles Cymbal's remains after Yajirobe had eaten him can be seen. Skeletons which resembles Cymbal's remains also appear in the ''Dragon Ball: Origins'' series. Gallery Cymbal.Ep.104.png|Cymbal flying Cymbal1.jpg|Cymbal searching for the Dragon Balls Cymbalvs.Yajirobe01.png|Cymbal lands CymbalBeamRay.png|Cymbal charging Beam Rays Yajirobe breakfast.png|Cymbal is roasted CymbalCard.jpg|Cymbal in the Dragon Ball Trading Card Game References Category:Namekian